With the development of terminal technologies, mobile intelligent terminals have been increasingly popular. Currently, only one application can run in a foreground in the intelligent terminals. When switching applications, a user has to exit the interface for running the current application firstly and return to a main interface of the terminal (also known as a main menu interface). Then the user looks for an icon for a target application on the main menu interface and clicks the icon to switch the application.
The above-mentioned method needs to switch the interfaces among the current application interface, the main interface and the target application interface, which makes the operations complicated. Especially, where an application is needed to run in the foreground for long time, if it is required to switch to another program temporarily and then return to the application, the whole switching process becomes very tedious.